


Faith

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Another small idea (that once again got me under 300 words) Lin had given me. And a tiny warning, it was based off of small spoilers for ep91.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzer/gifts).



> Another small idea (that once again got me under 300 words) Lin had given me. And a tiny warning, it was based off of small spoilers for ep91.

_ This is not right _ , she thinks.  _ Not right at all.. _

Why is no one here? This is supposed to be a big event, and-

Jester looks around with water-filled eyes, to the palm trees that should have lights wrapping around them, to the open sand that she envisioned to have tables with various cupcakes and snacks would be.

Dropping to her knees and clasping her hands tight, she whispers to The Traveller in hopes he would _hear_ _her_ , and _tell her_ what was going on. But she sat in silence with soft sobs.

"Hey," a soft Zemnian accent says over her shoulder. "He may not be here, but we're here for you." 

"Really?" Jester sniffles to the wizard.

"Of course. Forever and always," Caleb reassures, kneeling on one knee next to her. "Because we have  _ faith in you _ , and because.. I- _ We love you _ . And still, even if your god doesn't show up, you are already very godly to us.. to me."

What was a watery frown morphed into a smile (that was still watery) but genuine on Jester's face before she pulled Caleb into hug, burrowing into his shoulder. And.. this hug felt.. different. Not small and quick when Caleb would flinch before ending the hug. This time there was no small twitch or an urge to let go, but he let himself melt into it and wrapped his arms around her.

"T-thank you Caleb," Jester whispered into his ear, then placing a kiss to his cheek. "I love yo-You guys too."


End file.
